Divine Soldier Sophie
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory During the god invasion, the mysterious warrior continued to aid the humans. Initially, the god army pushed humanity to the defensive, causing Sophie to shift to offense. Along with her lance: Angel, she stuck down disciple after disciple. One account says that her blows even parted the heavens, although the credibility of such feats are debated. However, after she was confronted by a high-ranking disciple, she mysteriously vanished. All that remained at the site were the corpse of the disciple and Sophie's signature weapon. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Abilities Mitigation Enhancement: Boosts the effects of mitigation. Can either be additive or multiplicative. Does not exceed 80% mitigation. Abilities Leader Skill: Soldier Goddess' Power 35% boost to all parameters, largely boosts elemental damage & probable damage reduction when attacked *120% boost to elemental damage, 30% chance to mitigate 30% Extra Skill: She Who Inspires the Meek Renders self able to withstand 1 KO attack after damage reduced has exceeded a certain amount & probable infliction of 1 turn Atk reduction when attacking *Grants self Angel Idol buff after 45,000 damage has been reduced, 25% chance to inflict 25% reduction Brave Burst: Heaven Fracturing Strike 7 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on single enemy, massively boosts own Def for 3 turns, probable infliction of Weakness, Sickness & reduces damage taken for 2 turns *240% boost to own Def, 65% chance to inflict Weakness, Sickness, 40% damage reduction Super Brave Burst: Cloak of the Guardian Powerful Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, hugely boosts all allies' Def for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & greatly enhances mitigation effects for 3 turns *180% boost to Def, 15% boost to all mitigation effects (additive) Ultimate Brave Burst: Heavenly Lance: Angel 5 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on single enemy, massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by allies to 1 for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by self 50% for 1 turn, greatly enhances mitigation effects for 2 turns & high chance to grant resistance against 1 KO attack *2 hits occur simultaneously and can Spark, 25% boost to all mitigation effects (additive), 75% chance to grant Angel Idol buff Quotes Summon Quote: Am I to get no rest? If they are continuing their efforts, then I suppose not. Fusion Quote: My lance was my first trusted partner. You are my third. Therefore, I will devote what power of mine remains to assist you! Evolution Quote: I've stuck with you thus far, no need to stop now! I'll show you my power! The power to strike down the gods! Evolution Evolves From: Blessed Soldier Sophie Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes * 04/27/2017: Updated Abilities. ** Added 3 turn 240% self Def boost to BB. ** Added 65% chance of inflicting Weakness, Sickness to BB. ** Added 3 turn 180% Def boost to SBB. ** Added 3 turn status ailment negation to SBB. ** Reduced self mitigation on UBB from 75% to 50%. ** Added 2 turn 25% mitigation enhancement to UBB. * 06/08/2017: Updated Stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Female Category:7*